


Bad Religion

by dark_shadow85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_shadow85/pseuds/dark_shadow85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam had been at Stanford, Dean had been hunting.  Unfortunately, a hunt that involved a possessed priest went south and ended up with angry words spoken between Caleb and Dean, words that the oldest Winchester always regretted. Years later the demon is back and he wants his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

****

**Bad Religion**

_Can you hear me,_  
I’m alive inside you.  
Agony creeps up behind you.  
Oh, It’s a bad religion.

_Lyrics from Bad Religion by Godsmack_

**Prologue**

 

 

 

 

The church was silent, too quiet if such a thing could be said about a place of worship.  Dean moved slowly into position as he waited for Caleb to do his part.  As he glanced at the large stained glass windows, flickering with shadows that almost made them seem alive in the dim lighting, he couldn’t help but think about his younger brother.  Sam would have loved this place.  Unlike Dean and his Father, he’d always enjoyed helping out Pastor Jim prepare for the Sunday service.  His brother was a believer while Dean was a realist—he only believed in what he could see.  His brother was a dreamer who had abandoned them for the apple pie life of Stanford. 

 

A slight movement from the doorway that lead to the chamber behind the altar caught his eye.  Caleb was ready to make his move.  He held up three fingers, the signal to give him three minutes before Dean barged through the same door.  So far, their Intel had been accurate.  There was only one demon desecrating this holy ground.  The only problem was, it was riding around in Caleb’s best friend, Father Juliano. 

 

He remembered when Caleb had called him and asked if he had any dealings with demons.  Of course, he hadn’t but that didn’t stop him from offering to help the man who had become his friend over the years.  Caleb was in his late 30’s but he was already bald.  A curse from a witch he’d put down in his youth.  But his friend wasn’t bothered by it.  He felt it just gave him character and made him a chick magnet.  Dean just thought it made him look like he should have three kids and a wife tucked away someplace. 

 

Caleb suspected that Father Juliano was possessed and had called looking for John to help him.  When Dean told him his father was working his own case, he’d agreed to accept the younger Winchester’s help.  Caleb knew what he was doing.  However, he also knew it was dangerous to go up against a demon without backup—something Dean wished his father would take to heart. 

 

They met up in the town of Lawton, Nevada.  Caleb showed Dean what he’d found so far.  Unfortunately, the priest was the only link between a recent string of deaths—all parishioners from St. Thomas and all had been to his confessional box prior to meeting a horrific death.  There was no other pattern to the victims.  Gender and age didn’t matter, men and women both were selected, tortured, raped and finally killed with a strange symbol carved into their chests—a single ornate cross, always upside down with the top pointing towards their feet.

 

When Dean asked why Caleb suspected it was demonic possession, he’d looked at Dean as if the answer was obvious.  When Dean didn’t respond, the other hunter rolled his eyes and sat Dean down.  “Okay kid, I think we need to do some basic demonology 101 before we go any further.  Hasn’t your father taught you anything?”

 

Dean stood and crossed his arms.  “I know what a demon is and I know you can banish them using an exorcism.  They don’t like holy water and they lie.  What more do I need to know?”

 

“Look, I’m not trying to put you down.  It’s just they can be tricky.  They know how to get into your head and twist you up inside.  If you’re not careful, they can even jump bodies.  This isn’t going to be a cake walk and if possible, I’d like to save my friend…”  Caleb stood and went to the fridge.  He grabbed a bottle of beer and after taking a drink returned to the table.  “I just need you to back my play…if I can’t finish the exorcism; I need you to do it.”

 

Dean sighed and took his seat.  “Okay Caleb, it’s your rodeo.  Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it.”

 

This left him where he was at today, moving stealthily down the aisle of an empty church to perform an exorcism on a priest—if only Sam could see him now.  He heard voices through the heavy wooden door.  Caleb had left it open a crack so that Dean could enter without making any noise.  The young hunter could see the back of the priest.  All he had to do was get inside and hit him with the holy water.  The heavy rope he had around his shoulder would hopefully hold the man long enough for them to expel the demon—simple.

 

“So padre, how have you been?”  Caleb continued his conversation with his friend trying to keep the priest distracted while Dean got into position.

 

“Not bad Caleb.  You still in the same line of business?”  The priest moved closer to Caleb.

 

“Funny you should ask—now Dean!”  Caleb called out as he pulled out his hidden flask and tossed it at the priest.  Dean used his own and smiled as the man fell to the ground screaming.  Steam rose from the priest’s robes and where the water had touched skin, it looked burned.  Without waiting, Dean quickly used the rope to bind the man’s arms to his side.  Caleb kept using the holy water to keep the priest down while he finished tying the man’s feet. 

 

Dean stepped back and watched for a moment as Caleb’s friend continued to moan and writhe on the floor.  After checking outside the door to make sure no one had heard them, the young Winchester closed the door and listened as Caleb began to speak the words of the exorcism. 

 

The demon’s black eyes glared at Dean, a smile suddenly forming on his face.  “Well well, who do we have here?  A Winchester!  So where is that little brother of yours?”

 

Dean remained silent, his holy water ready in case the demon managed to break the ropes.  But the demon wasn’t through.  The priest cocked his head and smirked.  “You think he’s safe but you are so wrong.  He’ll never be safe Dean Winchester, not from my kind…”

 

The hunter couldn’t help it.  The demon had hit too close to home.  Sam thought the reason his Dad and him didn’t want the youngest Winchester to go to college was because they wanted Sammy to hunt but the truth was, they both were scared about what could happen when his little brother wasn’t under their watchful eye. But there was no way he was letting this Son of a bitch know he’d scored.  Dean leaned in closer, a sneer on his face.  “And demons lie.  You don’t know what you’re talking about.  My brother is with my Dad…”

 

Father Juliano laughed.  “You fool.  We know where he is—right now he’s studying to be a lawyer at Stanford while big brother and Daddy try to save the innocents.  If only you knew…but then you and your Daddy don’t have a clue how important little Sammy will be some day.”

 

 

“So tell me your big plans.  All I see is a demon that will be heading back to Hell in a few moments.  When you get there, you can give them a message—anything touches my brother has gotta go through me.”  Dean looked up at Caleb for just a moment.  Unfortunately it was all the demon needed.  Before the hunters could respond, Father Juliano broke the ropes holding him and surged to his feet. 

 

He extended his hand and sent Caleb against the stone wall.  The hunter hit with a loud thud before he slid to the ground.  The demon then turned to Dean who raised his flask and tossed it at the being.  The demon screamed again but with a flick of its wrist, it sent the holy water flying to the other side of the room.  Dean looked over and saw that Caleb was beginning to move but he was still out of it. 

 

“Come on you bastard, let’s see what you’ve got!”  Dean yelled as he tried to keep its attention on him.  If he could buy some time, Caleb might be able to finish the incantation.  The young hunter began to back towards the door.  However, he only managed a single step before he felt himself lifted off his feet.  Invisible hands were wrapped around his throat as he rose higher in the air.

 

“Stupid humans.  All of you believing that God can save you.  If you do something wrong, just confess your sin and you’ll be given a get out of Hell free card.  Well it doesn’t work that way boy.  I’ve been gathering souls to fuel the machine.  And the best part--the pain, the fear, and finally the loss of faith is enough to feed me for an eternity.”  Dean gasped as he struggled against the invisible hands.  Through his graying vision, he watched as Caleb stood on shaky legs, his eyes filled with anger as he saw the demon trying to kill Dean.

 

“But you know in the end, they always give up their faith.  They sell their souls to get me to stop the pain.  Fools, if they only knew what waited for them, they would have let me kill them.  Even now the meat suit I’m using is begging me to take him, to save you.  He hasn’t broken yet though, hasn’t renounced his faith.  But I figure a few more souls will make him see that his God doesn’t care about him and his flock.  So what do you say Dean?  Wanna join the winning side---ARGH!”

 

Dean felt himself drop to the ground.  He lay on his side for a moment trying to get air past his bruised throat while he listened to Caleb continue the exorcism.  All Dean could see was the pool of blood that was forming under the fallen priest.  With a slight shudder, the man’s mouth opened and a stream of black smoke headed for the ceiling.  As Caleb finished, there was a flash of light and a loud rumble that seemed to shake the foundation of the church before silence fell once more.

 

“You okay Dean?”  Caleb’s tired voice finally broke the silence.  Dean sat up and rubbed his sore throat for a moment before he managed to speak.

 

“Is he dead?”

 

Caleb sighed as he turned and knelt by his friend.  Tears fell silently down the man’s cheek as he gently cupped the priest’s face.  “At least…at least he didn’t lose the battle.”

 

Dean stood on unsteady legs.  “What do you mean—he’s—he’s dead.  I thought—why did you…”  The guilt slammed into the young hunter with enough force that he almost fell to his knees again.  It was his inattention that allowed the demon to escape.  Caleb had killed his best friend to save his life.  It should have been him on the floor, not Father Juliano.

 

“He wouldn’t have wanted me to take the chance.  He believed, even in the end he believed that God would save him and maybe—maybe he did.  I just hope he was right and he’s in a better place…”  Caleb let his head fall for a moment before he stood.  His face looked like it was made of stone as he gathered their things.  “Leave no trace Dean.  We have to get out of here before someone calls the cops.”

 

“Wait, you’re not gonna just leave him there…”

 

“Yes Dean, I am.  They’ll blame it on a random robbery.  I’m gonna also make sure that none of this mess leads back to him.  We need to get going so I can do some damage control.  I don’t want his name dragged through the mud—he’s suffered enough.”

 

“No. We can’t just leave him here like this.  I mean, he was your friend! Would you leave me if the demon had managed to kill me?”  Dean gathered the rope as he spoke and grabbed his flask.  He glanced around to make sure there was nothing else that could lead back to them. 

 

“Of course not Dean…” Caleb replied with a sigh.  He took a last look at his friend.  “Father Juliano will be missed—you and I are already ghosts…”

 

A short time later the two men were back in the same hotel room.  Dean was too keyed up to relax.  Caleb had decided to switch to whiskey as he sat at the table and began making notes on what he needed to do to make sure his friend didn’t get blamed for the murders.

 

“You don’t think the cops will wonder about him dying and the killings stopping?”  Dean asked.

 

Caleb shrugged.  “I have to hope they haven’t put it together.  I’m gonna set up an altar in the woods, place the symbol on the alter and spread around a little animal blood, maybe break in to the morgue and gather some blood from the last victim to add to the mix.  Then I’ll leave an anonymous tip about some creeps I saw in the woods.  Like I said, Father Juliano was well loved around here, just like Pastor Jim—no one will believe he had a hand in what was done.”

 

“You shouldn’t have done it Caleb…”  Dean said again quietly as he sat on the corner of the bed.

 

Caleb slammed his fist down on the table with enough force to spill the glass that held his drink.  “You’re right Dean, and I wouldn’t have except you didn’t stay focused.  You just had to keep your eyes on him, but all he had to do was spew some lies about your little brother and you lost it.  When will you realize you can’t always save your brother from all the bad things out there?  When will you let him go Dean?  If you don’t, one of these days he’ll end up getting you killed!”

 

Dean stood and leaned over the table.  “Don’t you think I know that I blew it?!  If my Dad were here he’d be kicking my ass into the next county.  But you listen to me and you listen good—I meant every word I said.  No one gets to Sammy without going through me first!”

 

“Damn it kid, it’s that kind of talk that will get you killed.  I should have waited for John; at least he wouldn’t have lost his focus.  He knows when to just shut up and do the job…”  Caleb was standing as well, his chest rose rapidly as he clenched his hands into fists.

 

“Fine.  You’re right.  You made it clear form the beginning what you thought of my hunting skills.  I’ll just get out of your hair and don’t worry, next time you can wait for my Dad.”  Dean grabbed his duffle and stormed out of the room.  He jumped into the Impala and headed for the highway. 

 

He was about 20 miles out of town when he heard his phone ring.  He glanced at the caller ID and saw it was from Caleb.  He’d had enough.  Besides, Caleb was right.  He had blown it and Father Juliano died because of it.  The guilt over what happened was eating him alive.  It should have been him lying dead on the floor.  Next time he had some time with his Dad, he was going to insist he tell him all he knew about demons. 

 

_Three Years Later…_

 

Dean sat in the Impala fingering his phone.  It had been years since he’d looked at the messages he’d saved.  The hunter had never been able to listen to them until today; he thought there would be time.  He still felt the guilt over Father Juliano’s death as if it was yesterday.  It was the reason he’d never spoken to Caleb after that night.  After a few days and a number of missed calls, Caleb gave up trying to contact Dean.  His father never said anything but Dean had the feeling that he knew what had happened because he never talked about Caleb again or asked him to join them on a hunt. 

 

But today…that bitch had killed Caleb.  Another demon had taken a good friend before his time.  He pressed the play button to listen to the first message:

 

_“Dean, I’m sorry man.  It was just the booze talking.  When you get this message give me a call…”_

_“Hey kid, I know you’re mad at me and you have a right to after what I said…just call me okay?”_

_“Well I guess you’re not gonna call so I’ll just leave you alone.  I don’t blame you for what went down Dean and you have to realize it wasn’t your fault.  Demons take out good hunters all the time and believe me—you’re one of the best.  Just remember Dean, if you ever need a friend, I’ll always have your back…”_

 

It was the last message Caleb had left.  As he closed the phone, a lone tear slipped down his cheek.  “I’m sorry Caleb…”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Do you want to tell me again why we’re heading for Los Angeles?”  Sam asked as he gazed out the window of the car.  Dean took a deep breath and tried to be understanding not to mention he had to come up with a plausible reason for them to take what his brother considered a random hunt.  His sibling had wanted to investigate a possible vampire nest in Oregon, but Dean figured that was too close to a werewolf, both being monsters of course.  Which meant it would only remind his little brother about Madison, the person he was trying to help his brother get over at the moment.

 

“It’s Hollywood man, need I say more?”  Dean decided to keep it light.  “Besides, it’s a haunted studio, like Phantom of the Opera on steroids.  How can we pass it up?”

 

“Of course the fact that you might run into Angelina Jolie or some other hot actress has nothing to do with it right Dean?”  His little brother crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow as he looked at him.

 

“Well duh…glad to see you didn’t ride the slow bus.  We’re gonna have to stop soon, so find us a nice quiet hotel to hole up in for the night.  Then tomorrow, California here I come…”  Dean began to sing loudly.  He chuckled as his brother made barfing motions before he finally pulled out a map.  His sibling sighed louder as he realized where they were.  Of course, Dean already knew as he’d taken this route many times before but he couldn’t resist yanking his brother’s chain.

 

“Well there’s the town of Lawton, we could probably find something there.”  Sam hedged as he glanced sideways at his brother.

 

For a moment the oldest Winchester paused as his mind went back to the hunt he’d been on with Caleb.  It had been years ago and there had been many failures since, but still he always regretted not calling the man before…”  He heard his brother clear his throat and noticed Sam was looking at him waiting for an answer.  Shaking off the somber mood he grinned.  “So that means we’d have to go through Reno right?”  Dean prodded.

 

“Come on Dean, you know what happened the last time we stopped there…”  Sam blushed.  The older Winchester chuckled.  It was a good memory of a time when their only worry was about ghosts and monsters.  Everyone had been alive back then and life had been, simpler.  But they were here now and Dean was determined to see his brother have some fun for a change. 

 

“How was I supposed to know the hooker was an undercover cop?  Besides, she decided not to press charges.”  Dean chuckled.  It was still funny even if he’d almost gotten them in trouble.  Sam had just come from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist when he let Marlene in.  The timing had been perfect.

 

“Only because she believed you had set me up as a joke you moron.”  Sam tossed the map on the floor.

 

“I still remember the look on your face when she started to strip.  You know she told me later that she still wouldn’t have run you in—I guess she liked what she saw, you stud muffin you…”  Dean watched as Sam wrapped his arms around his chest, a soft sigh the only sound from the other side of the car.  Crap, he had to be more careful about reminding his brother.  The first time the poor guy had sex since Jess and what happens, she turns into a monster.  It was time to do some damage control and get his brother out of his headspace.

 

“Look Sam.  We could use a few extra bucks, the hotels are cheap and there’s plenty of free food and booze.  What’s not to like?”  Dean said quietly.  He wouldn’t stop there if Sam was totally against it, but he hoped he could convince him.  With luck he would be able to coax his brother into having some fun and to forget what happened with Madison for just a few hours.

 

“It will be a long drive from there to Los Angeles.  You sure you don’t want to go a little further?”  Sam said softly.

 

“Did I mention free food and free booze?”  Dean restated, his eyebrow raised as he glanced at Sam.  His brother smiled softly as he glanced over at him. 

 

“Fine, but no hookers…”  Sam said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

 

Dean smiled.  “Sure Sam, whatever you say.  I’ll wake you when we get there…”

 

A little over an hour later Dean managed to find a little hotel just off the main drag.  It was run down but the sign said the rooms were clean.  While Dean was getting the key, he smiled when the desk clerk made a point to tell him that each unit was a separate one and they were sound proofed so the guest would be assured of a quiet stay.  Sound proof was the least of his concerns as he walked back to the car and parked in front of their unit.  It was located at the back of the property.  The unit was set off more from the others which was perfect as far as Dean was concerned.

 

He quickly knocked on the passenger side window before he opened the trunk and grabbed his things.  Sam was right behind him as they entered the room.  Dean whistled as they entered.  “Okay then…”

 

The room looked like it was out of some sex catalog.  The beds were centered under a mirrored ceiling.  The one wall was also mirrored so that the person on that bed would have a full view of the action.  He noticed the sturdy iron headboards and foot boards with conveniently placed holes.  The oldest Winchester dropped his duffle at the end of the bed nearest the door before he walked into the bathroom.  He whistled as he saw a shower big enough for two along with a hot tub.   “Bet we find lube and condoms in the drawers…”  Dean remarked as he walked past Sam who was sitting gingerly on the other bed.  He chuckled at his brother’s face.  Sam had the bed nearest the mirrored wall.

 

“Seriously Dean, we need to get a different room…”  Sam purposely sat so that he wasn’t looking at the wall. 

 

“Come on Sam.  We’re only here for one night and then we’re out of here.  Besides, we’ll be spending most of it in a casino trying to earn some extra cash.  It’s not like you’ll be entertaining…”  Dean stopped and wanted to kick himself for going there.  He saw his brother’s shoulders sag for a moment before he stood and walked towards the bathroom.

 

“Hey Sammy…”  His brother glanced at him.  “M’ sorry…”

 

Sam smiled sadly and shook his head.  “S’okay Dean.  You don’t need to walk on egg shells around me…”

 

Dean smiled back before he clapped his hands together and began to dig out his lucky shirt from his duffle.  “Great, then after you finish powdering your nose, what say we hit the Sands, or maybe the Eldorado…so many places to go and so little time.”

 

 

 

A few hours later, Dean smiled as he added more money to his wallet.  It had been a somewhat successful evening.  He’d won a few games of blackjack and the wheel had also been more than generous.  With what he just won at the crap tables, he and Sam could actually afford an upgrade to one of the nicer hotels—maybe even stay a day or two.  However one look at his brother’s face squelched that idea. 

 

“So sailor, you wanna hoist anchor and head for home?”  Dean sat on the bar stool next to his brother.  Sam had joined in a few of the games and had won more than he lost.  But the past hour he’d spent sitting at the bar, downing a few drinks.  Normally, the older Winchester wouldn’t have minded, but too much alcohol mixed with an already depressed younger brother didn’t make for a fun evening.  Hell the last time Sam had been like this, he’d begged Dean to kill him. 

 

“She was a nice person Dean…smart and funny…”  Sam’s words slurred slightly.  His liquid filled eyes glanced up at Dean briefly before he grabbed the shot glass in front of him and swallowed down the contents.  “Give me ‘nother one….”  His younger brother motioned at the bartender who promptly granted his request.

 

“Make that two.”  Dean said as he tried to figure out a way to distract his brother.  So far they’d hit up two of the all night buffets and even took in a floor show.  For a short time his brother seemed to be having a good time but now it was like it never happened.  “Come on Sammy, what say we head back to the hotel and let you sleep some of this off.  Things will look better in the morning.”

 

“Doubt it…”  Sam mumbled before he slammed back the newest drink.  Before he could ask for another, Dean shook his head at the bartender. 

 

“Well, if you keep this up, it definitely won’t be a good one for you Otis.  Now come on, let’s get you home before you turn into a pumpkin…”  Dean watched as his brother stood and slowly began to stumble his way towards the exit.  He stayed close behind, putting his hand on his brother to steady him a few times before they finally made it to the safety of the Impala.  Sam passed out before he got the car started.  “Great—you’re gonna clean up the mess in the morning…”

 

After much cursing and certainty that he now had a hernia from getting his brother into their hotel room, Dean sank down on his own bed.  He had managed to get his brother’s clothes off, leaving him in his boxers before he tucked him in.  A glass of water and a bottle of pain relievers were sitting on the night stand, ready for his brother when he woke from his drunken stupor.  The hunter glanced at the clock and saw it was only 1:00 a.m.  “Middle of the day in Reno…” he muttered as he carefully pulled the extra money from his wallet and hid it in his duffle. 

 

He stood and looked at his brother.  Sam would be out until probably mid-day tomorrow.  While he hated to leave his brother alone, he felt like he needed some time to relax before he had to deal with a hung over sibling.  Sammy never could hold his liquor and the day after was always a chore with him being sick and moodier than usual. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna head out for a few more hours.  I’ll bring you back a greasy pork sandwich in a dirty ashtray Sammy.”  He watched but there wasn’t even a moan to tell him that his brother was still alive.  Shaking his head, the oldest Winchester headed out into the night.

 

 

 

 

Dark eyes watched as the hunter entered the casino.  He’d seen him earlier in one of the other hotels and couldn’t believe his luck.  After years of suffering, he had managed to climb back to the surface.  His first order of business had been to look up the man who had been friends with Father Juliano.  Unfortunately another of his kind had beaten him to the punch.  It left him feeling frustrated as the hunter should have been his.

 

If it hadn’t been for Caleb’s interference, he would have converted the priest and earned a few extra cookies from the boss downstairs.  But instead, he’d been tossed to the bottom of the heap.  The demon had been just another lost soul among many whose only purpose was to feed those who were more powerful.   Luckily he’d learned a few tricks and was able to break free before he lost what was left of his soul.   Now he was back and he had some unfinished business to complete before he set up shop again.  One hunter was gone, but there was still another on his bucket list.

 

He’d moved from his original location to Reno, a place where sin was worn as a merit badge.  It was a banquet for someone like him.  His current meat suit had been so easy to inhabit.  Martin was a local thug who ran a small male prostitution ring in the city.  The man had been brutal to his stable of young boys and had more than one death on his head.  He was already prime real-estate for a demon.  Martin’s unique talents and access to the underbelly of the city served the demon’s needs well.  He’d almost given up on seeking out the other man responsible for his fall.

 

Then Dean and Sam Winchester had walked into the casino and his current ride no longer interested him.  He could feel the sadness and guilt beneath the cocky man’s exterior.  He’d heard through the demon grapevine that the hunter had reunited with his younger brother and he’d also lost his father.  The demon could feel the great weight the man already carried; it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.  The thought of getting Dean Winchester to release his soul to the abyss was too much for him to resist.

 

 

The younger Winchester was also close but there was something about him, something that told him he was playing with fire.  He could sense the boy had already been claimed by someone higher up on the chain.  But years of being pushed down combined with his need for revenge against the older Winchester over-road the warning in his head.  He followed the two hunters back to their hotel and smiled.  “Perfect…”

 

He stood on the corner and watched as the older Winchester exited the room a half hour later.  It was clear he was going to be heading back to the action.  “You’re so predictable Winchester!  This time it will cost you.”  The demon practically purred.  First he had to get some things ready, and then it would be time for him to play.

 

Two hours later Martin entered the Sands.  One of his contacts had reported to him that the Impala was parked in the garage and he had seen the older Winchester sitting at one of the bars enjoying the floor show.  He entered the casino and glanced around before he went to check on his prey.  Sure enough Dean Winchester was sitting at a small table, a grin on his face as one of the waitresses flirted with him. 

 

The demon walked closer and took the seat behind the hunter.  It would be an easy matter to exchange meat suits—at least it should have been but when the demon reached out to check for access, he felt something blocking him.  He closed his eyes and realized the hunter had protection on him.  He would need to find another way but just as he was getting ready to leave he saw Dean reach into his pocket to drop a tip on the waitress’s tray.  As the girl reached for the bills and change, she glanced up at the Romeo.

 

“What is this?”  She asked showing Dean the small metal charm.

 

Dean chuckled.  “Sorry, just a token given to me by a friend.  Hold on, let me get you another bill…”  Martin watched as the man dropped the token back into his jacket pocket before he dug out another bill.  As the girl smiled, the demon motioned for her to come to his table.

 

“Can I help you?”  The waitress asked.  Her voice not as warm as it had been with the hunter.  Martin was used to the reaction.  He was pretty well known in town and not in a good way. 

 

“Just get me a beer and be quick about it.”  He ground out letting the girl know he wasn’t fooling around.  He saw her swallow and nod as she headed for the bar.  It took her less than a couple of minutes to bring him a bottle.  She placed it on the table and hurried away.  He knew she would avoid the table until he left which was fine with him. 

 

He heard the sound of Dean’s chair scrape against the wooden floor as the hunter started to rise from his seat.  Martin also stood and moved quickly, bumping into the human and spilling his drink down the front of Dean’s shirt and jeans.

 

“Hey!”  Dean cried out.  “Watch it man!”

 

Martin tried to look contrite as he wiped at the front of the young man.  “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.  I was on my way to the head—I kind of…”  He motioned to the now empty bottle.

 

Dean chuckled.  “No problem man.  Guess I’ll be following you to do a little clean up.  Just try to watch it next time.”

 

The demon smirked at how easy it was going to be.  He followed the tall hunter into the head and smiled brighter when he realized they were alone.  He watched as Dean shrugged out of his jacket and placed it over one of the stalls while he stepped up to the sink.  As he began to wipe down his shirt the demon moved closer.  “Gotcha!”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

One minute he was washing his hands and the next moment he felt like he was suffocating.  Dean fell to his knees, his body shuddering against the unseen assailant.  He clawed at his throat as he felt something moving inside but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get past the obstruction.  As he began to lose the battle to stay awake, his last thoughts were of his brother.  He hoped Sam didn’t sleep until mid-day because whatever this was, he knew he was in deep shit.

 

The next time the hunter became aware of his surroundings he felt like he was trapped and yet he also felt his body moving.  He tried to move his arms, to turn his head, but nothing responded to his commands.  He blinked his eyes open, but could only see the pitch of darkness. 

 

Dean felt cold tiles beneath the palms of his hands.  The hunter could smell the strong scent of urine and something he’d rather not think about.  He could even feel the goose bumps on his skin due to his shirt still being wet. 

 

“What the hell?”  Dean thought as he struggled to make sense of what was happening to him.  He heard an unfamiliar voice in his mind, chuckling as if whatever it was knew the punch line but he had missed the joke.

 

“Funny you should use that phrase Winchester.”  The voice sounded vaguely familiar now but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it before. 

 

“Still don’t remember?  Well no matter, the fact is I remember you and more importantly, I _am_ the one who is going to make your life a living Hell.”  Dean shuddered as he tried to figure out where he was and exactly what had been done to him.  He felt himself stand, his hands resting against something cold and smooth—a sink?  He knew where he was, it was the bathroom in the casino but why couldn’t he see?

 

 

“Because I haven’t opened the door for you yet.  You really are on a slow bus for a hunter.  I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.  But don’t worry; when it’s time you’ll be able to see just fine.  However, first I think I’ll make this a little easier for both of us.”  There was a sound like a finger snapping and then Dean was able to see, but it wasn’t what he expected.  He was standing in a barren room.  The walls, ceiling and floor were black as night giving him a sense that he was floating in a sea of darkness.  The largest feature was a huge picture window that took up most of the one wall in the room. 

 

“What are you?”  Dean demanded as he walked towards the darkened window.  It was such a surreal feeling.  He moved, but he felt as if his legs were still.  His mind was having problems linking what his eyes told him and what his body felt. 

 

“Maybe this will help you remember…”  Dean watched as a shadowy figure moved into the room.  The being wore a long dark hooded robe; his pale white hands were clenched in front of him as if he were in prayer.  Suddenly the hunter knew. 

 

“It’s not possible.  Caleb sent you back…” 

 

The hooded figure moved closer and chuckled as the pale hand pulled back the hood to reveal a face he only saw in his nightmares.  “You hunters think you are so smart.  But you don’t know anything when it comes to our world.  You thought a few words spoken in an ancient tongue that prayed to a God who doesn’t even care if you live or die would be strong enough to hold something like me?  Well this is where we begin your lessons young Skywalker…”

 

Dean took a step back, his mind finally putting the pieces together.  He remembered coming into the bathroom to clean up.  He hung his coat on the stall—the same coat that contained the anti-possession charm.  “Shit!”

 

The demon laughed as he snapped his fingers again.  A recliner appeared, positioned directly in front of the darkened window.  Dean looked at the chair and stepped further away.  “Come on Dean.  You may as well get comfortable.  The show is about to begin and I’d hate for you to miss a moment of it.”

 

“What do you mean?”  The hunter challenged as he tried to remember one of the exorcisms they had used in the past.  Again the room was filled with laughter. 

 

“Go ahead, recite your pitiful words.  They have no power in here.  I am the one who controls what you see, what you feel, and how you act.  You are now my puppet and I am your master.  The only way for you to escape is for me to let you die—and I’m not ready to do that just yet.  So sit or stand, the choice is yours.”  Before Dean could respond the figure disappeared and he was left alone in the dark.

 

 

It seemed like hours, or it could have been days for all Dean knew before his senses came back on line.  He could smell leather and aftershave mixed with what may have been part of a leftover burrito?  His hands were clenched around a familiar wheel and he could hear the rumble of his baby in the background.  He was in his car but where was he going? 

 

When Sam had been possessed, Meg had ridden him for a week before she let him contact Dean.  He wondered if this demon had similar plans.  It was clear he was going to use his body, and the hunter was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like what the bastard made him do.  Just when he was getting ready to yell and demand an answer the window in his cell began to glow.  For a moment, he blinked back as he tried to adjust to the brightness after being in the dark for so long. 

 

“Are you ready to party Dean Winchester?  I hope so, because I know I am.”  The demon’s voice echoed in the car.  But the hunter ignored it as he realized he was parked in front of their hotel room.  The same room where Sam was sleeping—unprotected.

 

“You stay away from him you bastard or so help me God; I’ll do more than send your ass back to Hell…”  But the demon ignored him as he exited the car and moved toward the door.  For a moment Dean hoped that the wards they had placed would repel the demon but again he heard a soft chuckle.

 

“I infiltrated a church, sacred ground and managed to defile it.  Do you think a few grains of condiment and a couple of pretty pictures could keep me away?  I do have to thank you though for making this so easy.   It was as if your God wanted this to happen.”  Dean felt the key in his hand and heard the slight beep as he swiped it through the card reader.  The door opened to the room, which now showed the gray light of early morning coming through the single window in the room. 

 

“You bastard!”  Dean yelled as he lunged toward the window in his prison and hit it with his fist.  He continued to beat on the glass for a few more seconds only to hear the laughter in the room.

 

The hunter blinked back tears as he stared at the sight before him.  Sam lay on his back, totally nude.  His ankles were tied to his thighs and it looked like his arms were crossed behind his brother’s back.  His sibling’s left wrist was bound to his right ankle and his right wrist was tied to his left ankle in a position that had to be painful.    While his brother could move slightly, he wasn’t able to get off the bed because another rope was attached to a center ring on the headboard and appeared to be attached somehow to the other ropes that bound his brother. 

 

A large ball gag was in his brother’s mouth.  Sam looked like a giant frog with his private areas on full display.  The hunter shuddered as he realized what the demon had in mind.  He glanced again at his sibling’s face and for a moment Dean felt pride when he saw the bruising.  His brother had put up a fight.  But just as quickly his emotions swung to fear.  Sam’s eyes opened wider as he mumbled through the gag.

 

It wasn’t fear that he saw in Sam’s eyes, but rather relief.  _“NO!  Damn it Sammy, it’s not me—please—don’t trust this bastard!”_  Dean screamed but again the demon laughed.

 

Dean heard his voice as he approached his brother.  “Sammy?  What the fuck!?  Are you okay?”  He watched as his hands moved to gently remove the ball gag.

 

“D’n…gonna…gonna be sick!”  Sam managed before he pulled on his restraints.  Dean quickly reached for a trash can and helped his brother lean over far enough that he could expel the contents of his stomach into the trash can.  He could hear the moans of pain as his arms were stretched as he continued to vomit. 

 

 _“God damn it, untie him you bastard.  He’s going to choke!”_   Dean screamed at the window.

 

“That’s right Sammy, get it all out.  Can’t have you choking…”  The hunter rubbed his hand through the youngest Winchester’s sweat soaked hair while continuing to help the sick hunter.  “See this is what happens when you drink too much.  You never could hold your liquor…”

 

After a few more minutes, Sam finally finished.  His brother lay back on the bed, his eyes closed for a moment as his breathing slowly returned to normal.  Dean took the garbage can into the bathroom and disposed of the disgusting contents.   The hunter paused and saw his reflection in the mirror; his eyes flashed black for a brief moment before a smile formed on his face.  _“Ready for some fun Dean?”_ the demon’s voice sounded in the room.

 

 _“Leave him alone.  It’s me that you want…”_   Dean said as he sank down into the recliner.

 

 _“True, but this is so much better.  I not only get to destroy you, but your brother as well.  Two Winchesters with one blow—that’s bound to get me extra brownie points with the boss.  Of course, you could just give me your soul—say you worship Lucifer and you’ll serve him for the rest of your days and this can end.”_   The oldest Winchester paused for a moment, the words would be so easy to say but something held him back.  His father told him demons lie and twist your words to get what they wanted.  He wasn’t sure how it would work, but somehow he didn’t think his torment would end or that he could save Sam if he was bound to Satan himself. 

 

 _“Forget it.  I’ll find a way to stop you—or Sammy will.  Either way, this time we’ll make sure you stay where you belong you son of a bitch!”_   A chuckle filled the room.

 

 _“I’m so glad you declined my offer.  Normally, I’d keep making it but in your case— why bother, your Hell begins now…”_   Dean watched as his own eye winked at him through the mirror before his body turned and re-entered the bedroom. 

 

 

Sam blinked wearily as he looked toward the bathroom.  His mind went back over what had happened since he’d been woken from his drunken stupor.  At first he thought it was his brother just goofing around, but when he finally managed to focus on the stranger in their room, he realized he was in deep shit.  Black eyes glared at him as the man in front of him smiled.

 

“Sammy Winchester, I can’t tell you how much I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”  The man moved closer but before he could touch the young hunter, Sam managed to roll to the other side of the bed.  He knew his only chance was to get to the door and then hopefully to find his brother, but the alcohol in his system made his reactions slow.  He cried out as his face was smashed into the door while his right arm was pulled up painfully behind his back. 

 

“Now is that anyway to act?  All I want to do is show you a good time.”  The demon growled into his ear before he bit the lobe.

 

“No!”  Sam pushed against the door and managed to dislodge the demon.  He turned and managed to punch the man in the face with enough force he thought he could feel his knuckles crack.  He turned once again to reach for the door knob, only to find himself turned, a fist this time smashed into his face.  He could feel pain under his left eye, and yet he still refused to give up as he managed to get a few more blows in before another right hook from the demon caused him to fall to his knees.  The last thing he remembered before waking up on the bed tied up was the man striking a solid blow to the right side of his temple.

 

He had struggled against the ropes, but the harder he pulled, the tighter they became.  As it was, his shoulders were already pulled painfully taunt with his wrists bound to his ankles.  But it was the fact that he was completely naked and that his cock and balls were on display that concerned him the most.  He didn’t know what the demon had planned or where he was at the moment, but there was no way it could be good. 

 

The young hunter closed his eyes as the room continued to spin around him.  Between the blows to his head and the alcohol left in his system, he felt like he was going to hurl.  But the ball gag in his mouth caused him to fight the sensation.  If he vomited now, he’d choke to death.  Of course, maybe that was what the demon had planned. 

 

 

The sound of the key in the outer door caused his heartbeat to accelerate.  He wanted to yell out in the hope that someone would hear, but the ball gag prevented barely a soft moan to escape from his battered lips.  He tensed as the door slowly opened but then relaxed as a familiar outline filled the doorway.  “Dean…”  He mumbled through the gag.

 

The shocked look on his brother’s face would have been comical and to be honest, Sam figured he would never hear the end of the teasing about being found hog tied to a bed in a room that was obviously designed for more than sleeping.  But as his stomach continued to roll, his need to expel its contents became more urgent.  Sam grunted through the gag, trying to get Dean to understand.

 

Luckily his brother got the message and had helped him in the knick of time.  As the young hunter lay waiting for Dean to finish in the bathroom he wondered what had happened to the demon.  He needed to warn his brother before the monster returned and they both became trapped.  Movement from the doorway to the bathroom caused Sam to glance back towards his brother.  “Dean…quick, untie me!  It was a demon; we have to get the hell out of here before he returns!”

 

A low chuckle sounded from his brother’s throat.  A sudden chill went up Sam’s spine as he watched Dean move toward him, a smile on his face.  “Now Sammy, why waste such a great opportunity.  You know, you’ve been a bad boy and I think it’s time you received your punishment, don’t you?”

 

A heavy hand connected with his exposed ass cheek.  Sam jumped as he tried to figure out what Dean was up to.  “Damn it Dean, this isn’t funny!”

 

“Ah, but it is.  Don’t you see the irony.  You’re tied up like a Thanksgiving Turkey and I’m hungry for a feast.”  Dean leaned over and pulled Sam’s cock into his lips and nipped at the slit before sucking it fully into his mouth. 

 

“GAH!  DEAN! NO!”  Sam cried out as he felt the blood rush to his member.  This wasn’t right, something was wrong.  There was no way Dean would do this, even as a prank.  Sam struggled but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move.  “Please…”  Sam managed brokenly as he watched his brother’s lips stretched around his quickly hardening cock.  “Please…stop…”

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s balls and squeezed with enough force to cause him to cry out.  The pain was so intense he thought he was going to throw up again.  “NO!”  Sam yelled.

 

His brother looked up from between the captive hunter’s legs and grinned.  “You know, they told me you were the smart one.  You don’t get a say in what happens Sammy.  I’m surprised you didn’t recognize me…maybe this will help.”

 

Sam watched in horror as his brother’s green eyes suddenly turned pitch black.  “You get out of him you bastard!  If it’s me you want, then fine.  I’ll do whatever you want—just—just leave him alone.”

 

Demon Dean shook his head as he traced the vein along Sam’s penis with his finger.  “The two of you are so willing to sacrifice for each other.  You know, that is your weakness right?  All I have to do to get to big brother is to hurt you and right now, unfortunately for you Sammy, I really hate Dean.  But I’ll tell you what.  I can be reasonable, so I will give you this choice.”

 

The young hunter knew there was no way he’d get a chance to finish an exorcism so for now he’d have to listen to the bastard.  “Fine, what choice…”

 

“You don’t fight me, you do everything I command, and you suffer in place of your brother.”  The demon grasped Sam’s cock and balls and squeezed them until he couldn’t help the moan that was ripped from his throat.  Demon Dean leaned closer, his face inches from Sam before he continued.  “But if you fight me, if you do anything to try to stop me from having my fun with you; I’ll kill your brother right in front of your eyes.”

 

Sam watched in horror as the demon reached over towards the nightstand and picked up Dean’s hunting knife.  He held it against the older Winchester’s throat and drew it across the flesh until a thin red line appeared.  As the blood began to drip, the young hunter knew he had no choice.  He had to play along until they could come up with a way to expel the demon.  “Stop!  I’ll—I’ll do it!”

 

 _“NO!  Damn it Sammy, don’t you dare!”_   Dean screamed as he jumped up from the chair and rushed toward the window.

 

The demon chuckled.  “I wish you could hear your brother Sammy, he’s screaming right now.”

 

The youngest Winchester looked up at Dean as he realized what the bastard meant.  He was going to let Dean watch.  For a moment he remembered how it had felt when Meg had forced him to kill the hunter.  He had to make sure his brother understood.  “Dean—not your fault—remember—whatever happens, I won’t blame you.”

 

The demon threw his head back and laughed.  “Oh don’t worry Sammy.  By the time I’m through, there won’t be enough left of either of you to really care.  Now I’m tired of all this talking, open wide…”

 

Sam opened his mouth and let the bastard put the large ball gag back in his mouth.  He continued to look at his brother’s face, hoping that Dean could read in his eyes what his heart was saying.  He didn’t know how, but they would survive this.   He made a promise right then that he knew his brother would understand—he wouldn’t give up as long as Dean continued to fight, so would he.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Dean watched helplessly as the monster wearing his skin whistled softly while he began to lay out various toys, whips and knives on the opposite bed.  He glanced over and saw his brother swallow convulsively before he saw him actually take a deep breath and glare at the demon.  If the demon thought his brother had given up, he would be sorely mistaken.  The problem though was, right now, the bastard seemed to hold all the cards. 

 

He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on getting some control back.  He let his anger and hatred rise to the surface as he imagined pushing the bastard out.  Sweat broke out on his forehead and his body actually shook with the effort.  For a moment he thought he could feel his hand pause over the riding crop.  The hunter pushed harder, biting his lower lip until it bled. 

 

The oldest Winchester could feel his focus wavering even though he could see the hand shake slightly before it closed around the instrument that would soon cause his brother pain.  Just when he thought he might be able to punch through and gain total control, he heard laughter.

 

 _“Did you honestly think it would be that easy?”_   Dean opened his eyes and saw the priest standing beside him.  The bastard cocked his head to one side, his face filled with contempt as he leaned down close to the hunter.  _“I’m driving the bus for this trip Dean and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.  This is what happens when you mess with things that are better and stronger than you.  Your brother will suffer for what you did to me.”_

 

_  
_

_“Why don’t you just kill me…”_   Dean managed to say as he raised a shaky hand to wipe the sweat from his face _.  “I won’t give you what you want so I’m afraid you won’t be getting the extra cookie from Daddy this time.”_   The hunter glared back at the demon as he shoved him back.  _“But then I bet when Caleb and I sent you back the first time, he did more than give you a pat on the back didn’t he?  I bet he crushed you beneath his shoe because in the end, you’re just one of thousands that he uses as he sees fit and then throws away.”_  Dean saw the anger on the demon’s face and began to laugh.  _“He did—he threw you away.  So now I’m stuck with a demon that has Daddy issues?”_   The hunter stood and moved close to the demon, his finger pressed against the being’s chest.  _“You were a pathetic loser when we first sent you back and you’ll still be a loser when I send you back to your father again.  What do you think Daddy will do then huh?”_

 

 _“Enough!”_   The demon hissed as he stepped back _.  “You know Dean; there are worse things than death—what say we find out together huh?”_

 

Before the hunter could react the figure disappeared and left him alone again with only the large window.  _“Damn it!”_   He saw his own hand pick up the riding crop and advance towards his brother.  He’d lost his temper and now Sam was going to pay for it.  _“I’m so sorry Sammy…”_   Dean whispered as he heard the sound of the crop hitting flesh followed by the sharp inhaled breath from his brother. 

 

“Keep your legs spread Winchester.  If I have to tie them, I’ll make it twice as bad.”  Demon Dean ordered as he raised the riding crop.  Sam had curled into himself as best he could to protect his cock and balls. 

 

Dean watched in horror as his little brother slowly opened his legs.  “Good boy and as a reward, I’m only going to give you fifty strokes instead of beating you until your balls burst…” 

 

 _“NO!”_   Dean cried out but once again it had no affect as the crop hit his brother’s sack with enough force to leave a mark.

 

 

 

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes only to shut them again as he realized things hadn’t changed.  From the darkness outside the window, he was guessing it had been at least a day so far.  The bastard had slowly and methodically whipped and beaten every square inch of his body.  Even his feet had not been spared. 

 

He still remembered the pain of the cane as the demon beat the soles of his feet until he doubted he could even walk any longer.  The pain between his legs also told of repeated beatings on his cock, balls and even his hole.  He knew that his back, chest and ass were a criss-crossed mess of welts, many breaking the skin.  A glance over at the bloodied sheets was a testament to how much blood he’d lost. 

 

The young hunter was thankful that his body eventually would reach the end of its ability to endure the pain and he’d tumble into the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness.  Unfortunately, it was only a brief respite that usually ended up with him tied in a new position.  

 

The ropes dug cruelly into his battered flesh as he hung helplessly from a large hoop from the ceiling.  Evidently the demon had done some construction work while he’d been unconscious.  A glance in the mirrored wall confirmed that his wrists were tied together over his head.  Rope also was tied in a sort of harness, looping between his legs and around his thighs.  His feet barely touched the floor which caused the ropes to cut into the tender flesh.  It didn’t take much imagination as to what would be happening next.  He’d hoped the demon would just be happy with the beatings, but the array of ‘toys’ he’d seen on the bed, meant there would be more.  He knew if it happened, it would destroy his brother and yet, short of trying to exorcise the demon he didn’t know what he could do to stop him.

 

“Did you have a nice nap Sammy?”  Dean’s voice had a cruel edge to it.  Sam looked into his brother’s eyes and could tell that the demon was still in control.  Of course, he knew it was almost impossible to expel or control a demon once they were in charge.  He’d tried the few times that Meg let him surface.  So he didn’t blame his brother for not being able to stop what was happening.  He just had to hope he could hang on until they could come up with a way to get rid of the demon.  There was no way he was dying if he could help it because his death would destroy his brother.

 

 

Sam yawned.  “Is that all you can do?  I would have thought you’d have more imagination than the other run of the mill demons…ARGH!”  The hunter hunched forward as a fist drove into his stomach.  He took a few moments to get his breath back before he grinned.  “Like I said, you’re just like all the rest…”

 

Dean’s eyes flashed black for a moment as the demon growled.  “You have no idea who you’re dealing with.  I managed to return from the depths of Hell more than once.  However don’t worry.  I’m sure you’ll find the next part of the program more interesting.  At least I know your brother will enjoy it.”

 

The demon stepped forward and grabbed Sam’s cock.  He slowly began to move his hand over the sensitive organ.  “You know, you’re brother is a very naughty boy.  All these years he’s lusted after this…”  The demon gripped Sam’s balls and squeezed until the hunter cried out from the pain.  “I figure it’s time for big brother to get some.  After protecting your ass all these years, don’t you think you owe him a good time Sammy?”

 

“I don’t believe you!”  Sam managed to get out before another cry was torn from his lips.  The demon gave the hunter’s balls a final vicious twist before he walked over to the small refrigerator in the room.  Sam watched as he removed a paper bag.  The demon put on surgical gloves before he took out what looked like a large piece of ginger root.  The hunter had no idea what he planned to do with it, but whatever it was, it was bound to cause him pain. 

 

“You know how they train horses to keep their tails up when racing?”  The demon chuckled.  “Well lets see how far your tail will go up once you have a nice big chunk of this lodged in your virgin ass.”  Sam shuddered as he clenched at the thought.  The demon paused in what he was doing for a moment before he smiled.

 

“Your brother is actually begging me.  The great Dean Winchester, brought to his knees by a little tiny root.”  Sam watched as the demon used a knife to peel and shape the root until it looked like a large butt plug.  “Well just to show you that I’m not totally heartless, I’m going to give Dean a little bonus.  I was going to shove this into you dry—but what say we let Dean ease the way a bit.”

 

Sam cried out as his body was pulled forward, the ropes that were attached to his waist, wrists and legs slid but his arms were now pulled painfully back and behind him. The demon had pulled him down so quickly and with enough force the hunter felt his right shoulder dislocate.  The fire raced down his arm and to his brain in an instant and was so intense; he felt bile rising in his throat. 

 

“Aw, did that hurt Sammy?”  The demon purred as he swung the hunter with a slight push against the injured limb.  Sam ground his teeth as the motion pulled on the injured joint and causing him more pain.  However he refused to let the monster see how much it hurt. 

 

“S’nothing…”  Sam slurred through cracked lips.  He knew his brother could hear and he wanted him to know he didn’t blame him for what the demon did to the youngest Winchester. 

 

Demon Dean chuckled as he pat Sam’s cheek. “We’ll see if you feel the same once I’m done with you.”

 

The trapped hunter winced as his ankles were once more tied to his upper legs leaving him open and vulnerable to whatever the bastard had planned.  He shivered as he felt a hand trace along his spine, pressing against the open wounds until he couldn’t help but groan softly.  But when he felt his ass cheeks being pried apart, he couldn’t help the soft “No…” that fell from his lips.  If this went where he thought it was going to go, Dean would be destroyed right along with him.

 

“I don’t recall asking your permission hunter.  Besides, your brother wants this—in fact he’s begging me to do it and I feel like letting him have his way just this once.  If only you could see what I do Sammy, he’s wanted you like this for years but was too cowardly to take what he wanted.  I’m just giving him his deepest darkest wishes.”  Sam jerked as he felt his brother’s tongue lick down the crease, the flat of his tongue teasing the sensitive tissues until he moaned from the sensation. 

 

The area around his hole was already sore from the beatings but as the demon continued to work, the pain increased as fingers and teeth further irritated the area around his opening.  “Please don’t…”  Sam felt his cock filling as his body was getting turned on despite the pain being inflicted.  He shuddered as fingers pulled at the edges of his puckered hole, a warm tongue now lapped at the inner tissues causing Sam to moan. 

 

It was so dirty, so intimate to be touched in this way and yet his body shivered with need as he felt his orgasm continue to build.  As the demon continued to work, he felt shame for the first time since this began.  Surely he shouldn’t feel this way—shouldn’t enjoy what was being done to him and yet his cock told the story as it continued to swell. 

 

He flinched as Demon Dean spit into the opening and used his finger to work it deeper inside him.  The burn from the finger that was inserted caused him to clench.  He tried to struggle but any movement aggravated his shoulder.  After a few more minutes the digit was gone and replaced by something hard at his entrance.  For a moment he thought it was his brother’s cock but it was too hard to be that.

 

“Relax Sammy or this is going to hurt—worse!”  The demon chuckled as the object was pushed further inside.  Even with his brother’s spit, he could feel the inner tissues protesting as he groaned.  Before he could gather himself, the object was shoved home.

 

“GAH!”  Sam couldn’t keep the cry of pain inside any longer.  His ass felt like it was on fire as whatever had been pushed deep inside him burned.  He fought against the object, clenching around it to try to expel it but that only made the pain worse.  Taking a deep breath, Sam began to relax his muscles which made the burning sensation decrease.

 

The demon laughed as he moved to stand in front of Sam.  “I see you’ve figured out the beauty of ginger root.  The more you clench, the more it will burn.  Just a little dose of the hell fire you’ll feel once I get you downstairs in my playroom.”

 

Sam remained silent as he watched his brother’s jean clad legs move towards the other bed.  He watched in the mirrored wall as his sibling’s hand hovered over one of the whips that had been used on him before it moved to pick up the cane.  Demon Dean turned and caught the young hunter’s eyes in the mirror, a sadistic grin on his face as he slapped his hand with the implement.  It didn’t take much imagination to figure out what would be coming next.  He still had stripes on his ass, thighs and the bottoms of his feet from the other times the monster had used it on him.

 

“Not so high and mighty now are you Sammy.  Let’s see what hurts worse, the cane or the root.”  As the first strike hit his ass cheek, Sam cried out.  He couldn’t help the involuntary clenching of his ass muscles as the cane continued to add more welts to his skin.  The fire inside his ass grew with each stripe until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. A scream was torn from his lips as his eyes welled with tears.  “M’sorry Dean…”  Sam whispered as he continued to scream until his voice was no more than a whisper and darkness finally consumed him once more.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Bobby Singer grumbled as he woke from his first sound sleep in days.  He’d been helping his former partner Rufus with some research that required him to delve deep into his massive library before he found the answer.  If he had to read one more ancient tome, he was going to kill someone.

 

“Rufus, this better be life or death—or I’m gonna take my shot gun to your sorry ass the next time I see you.” Bobby growled into the phone.

 

_“Bobby?”_

 

The older hunter sat up on the bed at the weak voice on the other end of the phone.  “Sam?”

 

 _“Bobby, help—can’t last much longer—Dean—Dean…Oh God it hurts!”_   Sam’s voice sounded broken.  Bobby was half out of the bed, the phone clutched between his shoulder and ear as he grabbed his pants.

 

“Where are you boy?”  Bobby didn’t hear anything for a few minutes.  He thought maybe the youngest Winchester had hung up before he heard a soft voice once more.

 

 _“He’ll be back soon, I don’t know how much longer I can—Bobby, I can’t use the exorcism or he’ll—he’ll kill Dean.  What am I going to do?”_   Sam sounded desperate. 

 

“Calm down Sam, I’ll come to you just tell me where you are…” Again there was silence on the other end of the phone.  “Come on boy, I need to know where you are and what I’m up against…”

 

_“Reno—Star Crossed Lovers Hotel…”_

 

“Can you tell me what’s going on Sam?”  Bobby prodded as he managed to get his shirt on.

 

There was a soft sob before the young hunter continued.  “ _Dean—possessed…”_

 

Bobby wiped a hand down his face.  “Damn it!  Okay, just try to hold on Sam.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  The hunter flinched as he heard the line disconnect.  He prayed it was because Sam had hung up and wasn’t because he’d been discovered.   As he raced down the stairs, he was already making a list of all the things he’d need.  He just hoped he could get there before Dean did something he’d never recover from.  If Sam died at his brother’s hand, both boys were as good as dead.

 

In Reno a gnarled hand clenched the cell phone in his hand.  Dark eyes looked at the Impala parked outside the hotel.  “The trap is set…”  The low voice growled.  “Let’s see you escape this time…”

 

 

 

Dean sat with tears running down his cheeks as he watched the monster wearing his skin abused his brother.  He’d screamed and beat at the window until his fists were bloody and yet he had not been able to stop the torment.  He could tell Sam was trying to be brave for him; his sibling had even looked straight into his eyes and reminded him that he wasn’t to blame.  But he couldn’t help it.  He should be stronger than this—it was his job to protect Sammy, not torture him.

 

He’d lost track of time, but he was pretty sure it had been days since the demon had possessed him.  Days and yet he still hadn’t managed to come up with a plan to save his brother much less himself.  He’d even offered his soul, but the demon simply laughed at him.  Apparently he was no longer interested in any kind of trade.

 

He could feel his own dick throbbing from the constant use.  It wasn’t enough that he’d forced himself on his brother, but the demon had continued to use him to rape his brother over and over again until his member was raw.  Even now he could feel his own hand rubbing the over-sensitive skin as the demon got him hard once more.   _“Please stop, I’ll do anything…”_

 

A dark chuckle filled the room.  _“How does it feel to know you can’t help him?  The great Dean Winchester—Hah!  I thought you and your brother would be more of a challenge, but you’re no different than the rest of the sheep.”_

 

Dean stood and glared at the figure of the former priest.  _“I don’t know how, but I will end you!”_

 

 _“Brave words from a fool.  There is no one to help you.  When I’m done, both you and your brother will be dead.  I don’t even care if I get your souls as long as you are gone.”_  The demon snarled.  _“So what should we do this time?  Maybe a little oral service from your brother’s sweet mouth?  I think we should give his ass a little rest don’t you?”_  
  


 _“NO!”_   Dean yelled as he rushed at the figure but by the time he reached it, the priest had disappeared.

 

The oldest Winchester watched in horror as the demon approached his semi-conscious brother.  He could see where the ropes that had been holding his brother had cut into his skin.  The numerous bruises and open wounds that covered Sam’s body stood out vividly against his brother’s pale skin.  He swallowed at the pool of cum and blood that was on the floor beneath his brother’s body.  He’d been responsible for it—all of it.  Just because he had let his guard down.

 

“GAH!” Sam cried out as he was yanked forward again, the sound of his other shoulder being pulled from the socket caused Dean to lean forward, bile rising in his throat as he fought against the need to vomit.  The pain has to be unbearable and yet he could see his brother trying to breathe through it, just like their father had taught them.

 

“Open wide little brother…”  Dean’s own voice cruelly instructed his sibling.  He could feel the heat radiating off his brother’s face as he pulled it up and let his semi-hard member rest against the cracked lips.

 

“No please…don’t make him do this.  Take—take me…”  Sam mumbled.  It was similar to the chant that had started the day before.  Dean knew it meant his brother had reached his limit and yet he still fought, still tried to make sure Dean understood that Sam knew it wasn’t him really doing these things to him. 

 

 _“Damn it Sammy, don’t you dare give in!”_ Dean yelled as he watched his brother’s eyes meet his own for a brief moment before they closed in resignation.

 

Dean felt his cock slowly press deeper into his brother’s mouth.  The warm cavern went straight to his balls as he felt himself getting harder.  The older hunter closed his eyes and tried to will the feeling away, but it did no good.  He felt his hips snap and heard his brother gasp and then gag as his member hit the back of his sibling’s throat.

 

“That’s right Sammy, swallow it all and take it like the whore you’ve become.  You know that’s all you are now right?”  The demon groaned as he continued to fuck his brother’s mouth.  The tendons on Sam’s neck stood out as tears fell down the pale and battered cheeks.  He could feel his brother’s throat muscles working his cock as Sam swallowed.  Dean hated that his body was enjoying his brother’s pain. 

 

 _“You’re gonna kill him if you don’t stop!”_   Dean yelled as he slammed his fist against the window.  He didn’t notice the blood smear on the glass as he watched his brother’s lips begin to turn blue.  _“He can’t breathe!”_

 

Just when he though his brother would lose the battle to remain conscious, the demon pulled his cock from Sam’s mouth.  Sam gagged and coughed as he tried to regain control of his breathing.  “You’re brother loves the feel of you around his cock and I have to admit, you’re mouth was made for this.  Open wide and swallow what I give you or there will be punishment.  Do you understand Sammy?”

 

“Please…”  Sam cried before Dean’s cock was once more buried within his mouth. 

 

 _“Damn it!  Stop!!”_   Dean yelled as he felt his balls draw up.  But the demon simply pushed his member deeper inside his brother’s throat.  After a few more thrusts, Dean could feel his come pumping into his brother’s mouth.  He watched Sam swallow, but some managed to drip from his sibling’s cracked and swollen lips.

 

The demon shook his head as he removed Dean’s limp member.  “Such a simple thing.  You must enjoy being punished…”

 

Dean watched as his brother’s head fell forward, his seed dripped from Sam’s mouth followed shortly by gagging sounds.  He knew what it meant; his brother was going to lose the contents of his stomach.  As Sam retched, a cry fell from his sibling’s lips.  The contractions were making him pull on his dislocated shoulders.

 

“So nasty.  I should make you lick it up.”  The demon growled.

 

 _“Leave him alone.  You’ve done enough okay—you win.  Just leave him alone!”_   Dean yelled.

 

Sam’s head rose slowly, his half lidded eyes sought out Dean’s before he managed to whisper.  “M’sorry Dean—s’not your fault..” 

 

 _“Sammy No!”_   Dean cried as he watched his brother’s body collapse into unconsciousness again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean paced, glancing at the window to see his brother now tied face down on the bed.  Between the demon visiting him and having to watch his brother slowly tortured, the hunter had no sleep.  He couldn’t—every time he closed his eyes, he saw his brother screaming, begging him to make it stop.  He wasn’t stupid though, the demon was not going to stop until they were both dead.

 

For the first time in his life, Dean hoped his brother would give up.  He’d follow behind shortly, if not by the demon’s hand then by his own.

 

“You give in so easily Winchester.  Your Daddy would be so disappointed.”  A new voice echoed in his mind.

 

Dean stood and glanced around the dark room.  “Who are you?  Show yourself!”

 

A figure walked slowly from the darkness.  For a moment Dean wasn’t sure but as the eyes flashed a familiar shade of yellow he stepped back.  “Sorry but you’re a bit late to the party.  This apartment is currently occupied.”

 

The demon laughed.  “What?  No room at the inn?  How cliché Dean and here I thought you might want my help in getting rid of your landlord.”

 

The hunter crossed his arms.  “How is this even possible?  I’ve never heard of double possession before…”

 

The yellow-eyed demon chuckled and moved to stand in front of the window.  As he looked out he began to speak.   “Technicalities and luckily for you, your hitchhiker is so full of himself, he left a door open.  I just walked through it.”  The demon turned and looked at Dean again.  “But it won’t be long before he joins the party…”

 

Dean felt his stomach roll.  He hadn’t been able to stop the demonic priest, how was he supposed to stop the demon who killed his mother and he suspected had a hand in his father’s death as well.  “If you kill me, you still won’t get Sam.”

 

 

“Who says I want him?”  The demon sat down in the chair and cocked his head up to look at Dean.  “There are others you know—some just as worthy.  But we’re getting ahead of ourselves.  Let’s just say for this exorcise, you and I are on the same side.  I don’t like other’s playing with my food.”

 

“What do you want me to do?”  Dean said softly as he looked over his shoulder to gaze at his still unconscious sibling.  He knew it was wrong to make a deal with the very demon they were hunting, but if a bargain could be struck to save Sam—then it would be worth it.”

 

The demon laughed.  “You’re so predictable Dean Winchester—but then I like predictability.  It means you’ll do what needs to be done when the time comes.”  The being glanced over his should and grinned.  “As to what you need to do, just don’t block me and I’ll do the rest.”

 

A shiver ran through Dean’s frame but he didn’t see that he had any choice.  For a moment he glanced back out at his brother’s form.  “Sorry Sammy…”  Dean whispered as he turned to gaze at the yellow-eyed demon.  “Okay, do what you have to but when this is done, you leave Sam alone.”

 

“Agreed—for now.”  The demon said as he stood and turned to look out into the darkness.  “It seems your demonic priest has finally felt my presence.  Remember, whatever happens, you must accept me.”

 

Dean turned as he heard a low growl from the corner of the darkened room.  “What are you doing here?”

 

The yellow-eyed demon stepped in front of Dean.  “Just claiming what is mine.  You could feel the claim and yet you ignored it.  When I’m through with you—you’ll be lucky if our father lets you lick his boots.”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

Dean moved to stand beside the yellow-eyed demon.  He tried to ignore the comment about being claimed for the moment.  Once this was over, he would ask what that hell that even meant.  In the meantime, he would back the older demon’s play—at least until the demonic priest was gone.

 

“I have the right to seek revenge.”  The priest’s form almost glowed with rage as he advanced further into the room.  “This one and his friend sent me back while I was doing our father’s bidding.  He deserves to be punished.”

 

The yellow-eyed demon crossed his arms and nodded.  “That may be so, but the other is mine and for now I’m not prepared to see him separated from his protector.  You should have walked away…”

 

“You have not power here, I was first and I control this meat suit.” 

 

“That was before the human accepted me.” 

 

“Hey!  What the hell, you two need to get a room—preferably someplace else.”  Dean interjected heatedly. 

 

“Shut up human.”  Both demons replied at once.  Dean felt himself being shoved into the chair, a hand pet his head for a moment before the demons faced off against each other once more.

 

The demonic priest looked nervous as he stepped back.  “Look, I’ll let you take your pet but you have to give me this one.  He already offered to let me take his soul…”

 

The yellow-eyed demon smiled as he glanced over at Dean.  “Again, so predictable but unfortunately, you didn’t seal the deal.  You decided to destroy what is already mine without a thought of what it would mean.”

 

“What could you want with these humans?  There are many others, take one of them.”  The demonic priest huffed.  “I don’t know why our father even wants these inferior souls.  They are no better than cattle.”

 

“And this is why you have never been allowed to ride in the front seat with the big boys.  You’re too short sighted.   All that should be clear to you is that there is a plan and these boys are part of it.  Unlike you—I will not fail.”  The yellow-eyed demon walked closer to the other demon.  As he leaned forward Dean swore that the yellow in his eyes glowed with power.  “This ends now.  I will give you one choice.  Leave or I will make sure you never get out of Hell again.”

 

The demonic priest stepped back for a moment; fear flashed in the dark eyes before he took a breath and looked up at the more powerful demon.  “You may be able to or you might not.  How do I know you aren’t just trying to take over what is rightfully mine?”

 

“Fine, have it your way.”  Dean watched as the yellow-eyed demon turned his back on the other demon. He looked through the window, nodding his head as if he was listening to someone outside the room.  The hunter glanced at the demonic priest and couldn’t help but smile as he noticed him wringing his hands.

 

Before Dean could ask what happened, he heard the sound of a loud crash followed by the sound of some kind of rifle.  He jerked as he felt something sharp hit him in the neck.  He wanted to raise his hand to see what hit him, but his body was still not his to control.

 

“You fool, you have doomed us both!”  The demonic priest screamed.  The yellow-eyed demon simply smiled.  Dean watched as the other demon began to frantically look for a way out.  But unlike before, he wasn’t able to leave the room.  Dean felt his body falling as a familiar gruff voice sounded in the hotel room.

 

“Don’t worry Dean; I’ll take care of this son.”

 

“Bobby…” Dean managed before the window went dark.  The hunter looked at the yellow-eyed demon and realized he must have known Bobby was coming.  But how?  The older hunter had no idea where he and Sam were at the moment.  The last thing they told him was they were heading for Los Angeles. 

 

“Let me leave!”  The demonic priest screamed.

 

“I don’t think so.  You are right; I can’t kill you without totally taking over this meat suit.  However, as long as Dean allows it, I can control this vessel enough to prevent you from breaking free.  Bobby Singer will soon be sending you back to our father who I assure you, is not pleased with what you have done.”

 

Dean pushed himself up and stood in front of the demon that had caused him and his brother so much pain.  “I told you I’d see you dead you son of a bitch.”

 

Suddenly Dean felt pressure in his head; he fell to his knees and grabbed his hair as the pain increased.  He tried to look up but the sound of the demon’s pain filled cries consumed him until he felt as if he was also being torn in two.  For a brief moment he swore he could see into the depths of Hell before with a final scream the demonic priest went up in flames before his eyes.

 

Dean couldn’t help it as his stomach emptied its contents.  He felt like he’d been on a drinking binge without the benefits.  As he slowly pushed himself to his feet he noticed the yellow-eyed demon was still standing near the window.

 

“So what now?  Is this where you take me?”  Dean tried to quell the fear in his stomach as he wiped a shaking hand across his mouth.

 

The demon turned and looked at him with a smile.  “You are not the one I want.  But I have been contemplating remaining here to ensure you do your job.”

 

“What job?”  Dean asked as he sat down heavily in the chair. 

 

“The same one you’ve had since your father placed young Samuel in your hands.  You have to be more careful taking care of my prize Deano.  Otherwise, I may have to take over before it’s time.”  The demon glanced up and shook his head.  Again it looked like he was listening to someone outside of Dean’s hearing.

 

“But, even I have to follow rules.  It’s such a bother really—these games we play.  However I have no doubt when the time comes the Winchester’s will do what they have been destined to do…” 

 

Dean stood and glared at the demon.  “I don’t know what your grand plan is, but know this—Sam and I will not bow down to you or any other demon.  We’ll die first!”

 

The demon laughed as he turned and began to dissolve into the darkness.  “So predictable…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bobby Singer had seen a lot of things in his day, but bursting into that hotel room had taken more than a couple of years off his life.  The smell of blood, sex and urine was so strong he almost vomited on the spot.  Of course, seeing a naked Dean standing over his younger brother with a bloodied whip in his hand was something he never wanted to see again either. 

 

Luckily surprise had been on his side and he had been able to subdue Dean long enough to expel the demon.  Unfortunately, the exorcism had actually been the easy part.  The hard part was getting Dean and Sam dressed and into the Impala.  Both boys needed medical treatment but after seeing the shape both were in and the evidence of what he knew must have happened, a hospital was out of the question.  No matter how they would try to spin it, Dean could be charged with raping and beating his own brother.

 

So instead of calling an ambulance, he was now on his way to an old friend who had a small clinic up in the mountains.  Jeremy had assured the worried hunter that no one else was currently being treated and they would have the clinic to themselves.  He knew of the hunting world and had helped Bobby more than once with a hunt related injury.  So there would be no questions asked.

 

Bobby placed another call as he drove away from the hotel.  “Rufus?  I need a favor…”  After ensuring that his old partner would clean up the room and also pick up his truck, he glanced at the still forms in the car.  Dean was slouched in the front seat with his head resting against the window.  While he didn’t seem to have many physical injuries, it was clear he hadn’t eaten and was severely dehydrated.  “Damn demons—least they could do is take care of their vessels.”

 

However, Bobby knew better.  It was why most vessels died after possession.  The demons rode the human hard, rarely taking time to feed the person or allow them rest while they did their deeds.  If the person was possessed long enough, they died as soon as the demon was expelled.  Luckily Dean Winchester was made of sterner stuff.   Bobby just had to hope that the boy’s stubbornness and love for his younger sibling would help him overcome both the physical abuse as well as the emotional trauma. 

 

A soft moan from the back seat made Bobby pull to the side of the road and glance back.  “Sammy?”

 

“Where—what…”  Sam’s voice was barely there as he tried to rouse himself.  Bobby reached over and pulled the blanket up further before trying to reassure the badly injured hunter.

 

“It’s okay Sam.  I’m taking you and your brother to my doctor friend to get patched up.  You just lay back and try to get some sleep.  We should be there in about an hour.”  Bobby watched as Sam’s one good eye looked towards his brother.

 

“Dean?”

 

Bobby smiled.  “He’s doing fine Sam.  I got rid of the demon but like you, he hasn’t eaten or had enough fluids.  That along with the tranquilizer dart I hit him with has him sleeping.  He’ll be up and fussin’ over you before you know it.”

 

Sam sighed.  “It wasn’t his fault Bobby…”

 

“I know idjit—just like it wasn’t yours that Dean got shot by Meg.”  Bobby saw the worry in the youngest boy’s eyes.  “He’ll work his way through it Sam—don’t worry.”

 

“You don’t understand—the demon—he made him watch while he…when he…” Sam swallowed and looked away.  Bobby reached over and patted the boy’s hip.  He could feel the tremors under his hand and frowned.  He had to get this show on the road before Sam got worse.

 

“Don’t mean nothin’ boy you hear me?  It was torture for you both and the only one to blame is burning in Hell.  Now you listen to me and try to get some rest.”  Bobby smiled softly as he saw hazel eyes blink a few more times before with a soft sigh, Sam fell back into a troubled sleep.  The hunter turned and adjusted the blanket on Dean as well before he started the car and headed to his friends clinic.  “You’ll both be okay…”

 

 

 

Dean groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.  The first thing he noticed was he was no longer in the hotel room.  He took a deep breath and slowly raised his arm, smiling as he realized it meant he was finally free.  Of course, he had no idea where he was and more importantly he had no idea where Sam was or if he was even still alive.

 

 

He quickly shoved the covers from his body and sat up.  He clutched the edge of the mattress as the room tilted.  He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he didn’t care.  The oldest Winchester had to find Sammy and make sure he was okay.  As he stood, he felt the pull of something on his arm and realized he had an IV in his arm.   “Huh…”  Dean muttered as he pulled the needle out and quickly pressed his thumb against the wound to stop the bleeding. 

 

He was dressed in a pair of soft jogging pants and a plain white t-shirt, but his feet were bare.  As he glanced around the room he noticed the medical cabinet on one side of the room.  The rustic pine rafters in the room meant it wasn’t a hospital.  So he was in some kind of clinic.  He leaned against the bed for another moment to get his legs under control before he took his first step towards the closed doorway.

 

Unfortunately, he only managed a couple of steps before his legs gave out.  As he crashed to the floor, he managed to take the rolling tray table with him.  He heard the sound of someone running down the hall.  Dean glanced around to try to find some kind of weapon, but there was nothing within his grasp.  Just as he was trying to push himself back to his feet the door burst open.

 

“Ya stupid Idjit!  What are you doing out of bed?”  Bobby yelled as the old hunter quickly knelt beside Dean.  Strong arms helped Dean to his feet and back over to the bed.  But the oldest Winchester didn’t want to lie down, he had to find Sam.

 

“Have to find Sammy…”  Dean’s voice sounded weak even to his own ears. 

 

Bobby gently pushed the injured hunter back onto the bed.  “He’s in surgery.  Once the Doc finishes with him, then he’ll be brought in here…”

 

“Surgery?”

 

Bobby sighed as he pulled a chair up and ran a hand through his hair before replacing his worn ball cap on his head.  “I’m not gonna lie to  you—he’s in a bad way.  But the Doc seems to think he’ll pull through with time.”

 

Dean closed his eyes.  He could imagine what kind of shape Sam was in—he’d been there through every minute of it.  The young hunter jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  “Don’t go blamin’ yourself kid.  You know there was nothing you could have done.”

 

The oldest Winchester shook his head.  “I should have been able to stop the bastard…”

 

Bobby sat back and crossed his arms.  “Well then your daddy must have been a weak man too then.  As I recall, he almost killed both you boys when that yellow-eyed son of a bitch took him over.”

 

“It’s not the same…”  Dean started to protest.

 

“Well then you think Sammy was responsible for killing another hunter or shooting you when Meg rode him for a few days?”  Bobby sighed as he leaned forward.  “Demon possession isn’t something that can be overcome without help boy—you know that.  So cut yourself a break.  Sam is going to need you.”

 

 _“You have to be more careful taking care of my prize Deano.  Otherwise, I may have to take over before it’s time.”_   The yellow-eyed demon’s words came back to Dean.  He sat up and looked over at Bobby.

 

“He was there…”

 

“Who?”  Bobby asked and he stood ready to keep Dean in bed.

 

“The yellow-eyed demon—he did something so you could get rid of the other demon.  He was inside me and he said—he said he had plans for Sammy…”  Dean looked up at the older hunter.  “We have to get Sam out of here; we have to get him someplace safe…”

 

Before the men could continue their discussion, the door opened and a bed was wheeled into the room.  Both pairs of eyes looked at the figure on the bed, but it was Dean who couldn’t help himself as he exclaimed, “Aw Sammy…”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Dean watched as the nurse came in to check on his brother.  It had been two days and still Sam hadn’t regained consciousness.  The Doctor assured Dean it was due to his brother being exhausted and the fever from the infected wounds.  The nurse noted a few things on Sam’s chart before she walked over and began to take Dean’s vitals.

 

Even though Dean kept telling them he felt fine, evidently being without food, fluids and sleep for more than three days had left his body with nothing to run on.  He was weak as a kitten and felt like he could sleep for a week without any problems.  But he couldn’t rest as long as he knew the yellow-eyed demon was this close.  For all he knew, the bastard was just waiting to take Sammy.

 

Bobby had drawn extra protection symbols around the room and had made sure that both boys now wore a bracelet with anti-possession charms on their wrists.  It would make it harder for the demons to possess them in the future.  Still, Dean couldn’t help but worry.

 

Then of course there was the guilt.  He couldn’t help but wonder if he hadn’t screwed up the original hunt to get rid of the demon in Caleb’s friend.  The bastard had managed to come back.  Did they use the wrong exorcism?   In hindsight, he never should have agreed to that hunt.  At the time, he knew nothing about demons and yet he’d been overconfident that he and Caleb could handle anything.  Time and experience had proven to him just how out of his depth he really was when dealing with demons.  Even now, he wasn’t sure they had permanently gotten rid of the demon who sought him out.

 

Then of course there was the fact that Dean had let his guard down.  He was the one who wanted to have a good time and look what it had cost his brother.  The yellow-eyed bastard was right about one thing, he had fallen down on the one job he’d been given—taking care of Sam.  Dean glanced over at his brother and sighed.  Assuming his sibling wanted him anywhere near him, he would rectify that going forward. 

 

 

Sam thought he was going to become a monster but somehow after what happened, he didn’t think that was in the cards.  His father never said Sam would become something he had to kill, only that if he couldn’t save Sam—he might have to kill him.  Maybe his Dad knew that he wouldn’t be strong enough to keep Sam from being used by the yellow-eyed bastard.  Sam would be better dead than serving the demon in whatever scheme he had planned. 

 

Dean glanced out the window and bit his lower lip.  He still had no idea what the demon needed his brother for.  The fact that he hadn’t taken Sam or killed Dean in the hotel room confused him.  He’d sensed arrogance in the being though.  It was as if he thought they had no choice but the hunter had to believe they did.  Dean wasn’t sure if he was up to the task of keeping his brother safe, but he did know he’d do anything to make sure his brother survived.  Because the one thing he knew was this—he couldn’t live in a world without his brother in it.

 

 

 

Bobby pulled a chair up and sat down between the two Winchesters.  For a change both appeared to be sleeping.  Of course, the sedative the Doc had given Dean probably made sure the boy would get the rest he needed.  He understood the oldest Winchester’s fears, hell he was also afraid.  But they had done all they could to protect Sam for now.

 

A soft groan brought his attention towards the youngest Winchester.   He stood and walked over to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder.  “Sam?”

 

Hazel eyes cracked open for a moment before slamming shut again.  The older hunter could tell the boy was hurting.  He pressed the call button in the room and then went back to check on the youngest Winchester.  A single tear had escaped from beneath the closed lids.

 

“It’s okay boy.  You hear me?  You’re safe now.  As soon as the Doc gets in here, we’ll give you something for the pain.”  Bobby took a damp rag from the basin beside the bed and began to gently wipe the sweat from the young hunter’s brow.

 

“D’n…”  Sam’s voice was so soft; Bobby almost didn’t catch what he said.  He glanced at the other bed and wondered if he should try to wake the older boy.  But he knew once the pain killers were given to Sam, he’d most likely fall back to sleep.

 

“He’s fine.  Doc gave him something to let him sleep.  When you wake up in the morning, he’ll be here.”  Bobby watched as Sam nodded slightly before another groan escaped his lips.

 

“What—what happened?”  Sam managed to get out, his eyes now at half mast as they sought out the older hunter.

 

Bobby glanced up as the Doctor entered the room.  His friend walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Sam’s chest.  “I’m Doctor Remington and I’ve been taking care of you and your brother.  I’m going to give you something for the pain and to help you sleep.  You just relax and let the medicine do its work okay?”

 

As the Doctor injected a pain killer into Sam’s IV, Bobby couldn’t help but be worried about Sam’s question.  “Sam what is the last thing you remember?”

 

Sam blinked a few time before another tear fell from his eye.  “Madison—couldn’t—couldn’t save her…”  Before Bobby could question him further, the injured hunter’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

 

“What the hell Jeremy?  Why wouldn’t he remember?”  Bobby asked as he turned to his friend.

 

Jeremy looked down at the sleeping man and sighed.  “There was no significant head trauma that I could see.  It could just be the fever and medicine causing the problem or his mind could just be blocking out the events or…”  The Doctor paused.  “It could be something more from your neck of the woods—you did say demons were involved right?  Could the demon have done something to Sam to affect his memory?”

 

Bobby shook his head.  “I don’t think so.  The boy seemed to know what was going on when he came to on the way over…”

 

The Doctor put a hand on Bobby’s shoulder and squeezed it.  “Then I wouldn’t worry.  It’s probably just temporary.  I’m sure when he’s ready, he’ll remember.  Although, maybe it would be better if he didn’t.”

 

The older hunter had to agree.  “Maybe you’re right….”

 

 

 

 

Sam sighed as he glanced over at the other empty bed in the room.  It had been ten days since the attack and they were now guests of hotel Singer.  The young hunter didn’t remember much of the first days mostly because of the drugs they kept giving him.  He winced as he shifted on the bed and realized that soon he’d be getting his next dose.

 

Both of his arms were immobilized to allow his shoulders to heal.  The surgery to repair the damage to them had been successful, but he knew it would be awhile yet before he could hunt.  He couldn’t even raise his arms enough to feed himself.  The bruises and wounds inflicted by the demon had also healed; most were now just faded reminders of the pain and humiliation he’d experienced at the demon’s hand.  Even his private areas had healed; although he’d been concerned at first, the doctor had assured him there had been no permanent damage.  His feet were also still tender from the repeated beatings.  He managed short trips to the bathroom, but otherwise Sam was stuck in a wheel chair to go further distances. 

 

The physical pain he could handle.  Being a Winchester he’d had worse and survived.  He still woke at night from nightmares and sometimes when he looked at Dean, he felt himself holding his breath, waiting to see a flash of black.  It sucked, but then he’d eventually deal—what choice did he have?

 

No, the real pain was coming from his inability to make his brother understand he didn’t blame him for what happened.  Since they had come back to Bobby’s house, Dean had made himself scarce.  He could understand it, really he did.  After being possessed by Meg, he’d felt dirty in a way that was hard to describe.  It had taken time and the constant presence of his big brother to get past the feelings.  But whenever he tried to talk to his older sibling, Dean would close down and walk away.  The guilt was like a living shroud that encompassed his brother.  If he couldn’t break through soon, Sam knew he’d lose him.

 

“S’time for your next dose of medicine Sam.”  Bobby’s voice pulled the young hunter from his thoughts.

 

“Where’s Dean?”  Sam asked his usual question.  Lately, most of his care had been left in the hands of Bobby.  It was another sign of how far from normal his brother had travelled.  Sam hated to admit it, but he missed his brother’s mother hen tendencies when he was injured or sick. 

 

Bobby sighed.  “He’s around Sam.  It’s just hard for the boy right now…”

 

“It’s not his fault Bobby.  Damn it, why can’t he see I don’t blame him.  This is no different than any other hunt gone wrong…”  Sam huffed with annoyance as he allowed Bobby to place the pills in his mouth and help him drink a glass of juice.  It should be Dean helping him, not Bobby.  As much as he loved Bobby—he needed his big brother. 

 

“Don’t you think I’ve told the idjit the same thing?  But you have to understand Sam, the bastard made him do the one thing he swore he’d never do—he hurt you, almost killed you boy.  That’s gonna take him a bit of time to get past.”  Bobby pulled the covers back up and tucked them around the injured hunter.  “Now how about you try to get some more sleep?”

 

“That’s all I’ve been doing since I got here Bobby.  I need to see Dean and talk to him.  I can’t lose him Bobby—I just…”  Sam looked down at his hands and took in a deep breath.  “Besides, this is just as much my fault as it is his—I should have had his back, but I let myself get drunk because I was feeling sorry for myself.”

 

Bobby gently slapped the side of Sam’s head.  “Boy, don’t you go trying to take the blame either!  I swear! What is it with you Winchesters?  Bad things happen and usually it’s because of some ugly son of a bitch.”  The old hunter sighed and softened his tone as he let his hand rest on Sam’s thigh.  Sam tried not to flinch, but the thought of being touched still bothered him.  The thought of sex, well that had been iffy before with what happened between him and Madison; now, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to be comfortable with it again.

 

Their friend removed his hand and stepped back.  “I know things look bad right now Sam, but you both need time.”

 

Sam sighed.  “I know Bobby, but you remember how he was after Dad—well after he was gone.  We were just starting to get past that and now this…sometimes I think it would have been better if I’d died instead of Dad.”

 

“Now you’re talking like an idjit.  Your brother would have been destroyed if that had happened.  I keep tellin’ you two; as long as you stick together we might just win this thing.”  Bobby growled.

 

The young hunter didn’t bother to respond.  He closed his eyes and let the drugs drag him back under.  For once, he wasn’t afraid of the nightmares that waited—his real life was more of a nightmare than anything that could attack him in his dreams.

 

 

Dean continued to work on the engine of his car but his mind really wasn’t on what he was doing.  The Impala was running just fine and really didn’t need his attention.  Sammy on the other hand could barely go to the bathroom on his own.  Every time he helped his younger brother, he could feel the tremors.  At night, it was his name that Sam called out when he begged for the torture to stop.  Sure Sam might not blame him, but he could see how his presence affected his brother.

 

He stood up and slammed the hood closed as he wiped his hand on a rag.  If it weren’t for the fact that he knew the yellow-eyed demon was waiting to grab his brother, he’d have left Sam with Bobby for awhile.  Instead, he figured he could at least give Sam some space by not hovering over him. 

 

“So she’s running good now?”  Bobby walked into the garage holding two beers.  He offered one to Dean who grabbed it and nodded his head in thanks.

 

“Yep, purring like a kitten.”  Dean glanced around the yard.  “So you want me to give you a hand with some of these others?”

 

Bobby cocked his head for a moment, looking at Dean before he seemed to come to a decision.  “Nope, but I could use your help with something else…”

 

“Sure Bobby, whatever you need.  Sammy and I owe you more than we can ever repay…”  Dean yelped as Bobby slapped him on the back of the head.

 

“First, you don’t owe me squat and I don’t want to hear that from you again.”  Bobby stepped back and took a sip of his beer before he continued.  “But I have to go meet up with a hunting buddy of mine to give him some information he needs.  I’ll be gone overnight and probably most of tomorrow.”

 

Dean nodded.  “So you want me to meet him?  I can do that for you Bobby.”

 

“Actually, I was hoping you could take care of that brother of yours while I’m away.  I left his medication schedule on the table.  There’s soup in the fridge and you know where the rest of the food is if you need it.  Although, he’s barely eating so the soup should hold you until I can get back.”  Bobby paused as he took another sip of his beer.

 

“Wait, you’re leaving?  But I can do it Bobby—really it wouldn’t be a problem.”  Dean couldn’t help the fear that suddenly reared up.  He couldn’t be that close to Sammy, not until they both had time to get over what the demon had done. 

 

Bobby sighed.  “I never took you for a coward Dean.”

 

Dean took a step back.  “I’m not afraid…”

 

“Sure looks like it from here kid.”  Bobby growled.  “You know your brother; he thinks you don’t want him any more.  Said he thinks it would have been better if he had died in that wreck.  Is he right Dean?”

 

“He what?!  How can he think that?  I just needed some time to get my head around what happened, what I did…”  Dean stopped as Bobby growled low in his throat.  “Okay the demon did—but every time Sammy sees me, he has to remember what happened.  How can he get past it if I’m around?”

 

Bobby shook his head.  “You two are so alike.  Both of you blamin’ yourselves and both of you trying to suck it up for the other.  Look, I’m no psychiatrist but this I do know.  That kid loves you and right now he thinks you don’t want to be around him.  If you keep pushing him away, don’t be surprised if you wake up one morning and he’s gone.”

 

The older hunter finished his beer and tossed it in the garbage bin in the garage.  “Now I’ll be leaving.  It’s up to you if you want to take care of your brother or not.  But if you ask me, that black hearted son of bitch has already won.”  Dean glanced up at Bobby but stopped at the look on his face.  “You were thinkin’ of walkin’ away and Sam is thinkin’ he’s got no reason to continue living.”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Sam groaned and opened his eyes.  The house was quiet—too quiet.  A quick glance at the clock showed he’d only managed a half hour of sleep.  For a moment he thought about going back to sleep, but then his bladder made it known that he had to go.  “Bobby!  Dean!”  Sam called and waited.  But no one answered his call.

 

“Great!”  Sam huffed.  They were probably outside.  He had two choices, he could try to hold it which right now didn’t seem like the best option or he could try to make it to the bathroom on his own.  “Suck it up Winchester!”  Sam said to himself as he slowly worked his legs over the edge of the bed.  He let gravity pull him to the edge.  Luckily he was sleeping propped up in the bed, laying flat not only bothered his still healing back, but put pressure on his injured shoulders.

 

He sat for a moment, hoping to hear someone come inside but there was nothing.  Sam slipped his arms from the two slings, gritting his teeth at the pain the movement caused him.  But he would need his arms free to balance.  Not to mention he needed at least one to handle business.  So far Dean had been helping him but it was time he started to do some things for himself.  He hated being reliant on Bobby and his brother.  It added to the useless feeling left behind from the demon’s constant taunts.

 

The young hunter stood and swayed for a moment, hissing as his feet also protested the activity.  But his bladder warned if he didn’t move it, he’d have to deal with the more embarrassing problem of wetting his pants.  Dean would just love that and Sam was sure he’d never hear the end of it—that is of course, if his brother ever talked to him again.

 

He stumbled forward, avoiding the door jam as he managed to make his way to the hallway.  The medicine was making him a little dizzy and the door to the bathroom looked like it was getting further away instead of closer, but Sam wasn’t going to be deterred.  He hadn’t wet his pants since he was a toddler and he didn’t intend to start now.

 

 

It seemed like hours but probably was only a few minutes before he managed to get inside the small room and close the door.  He struggled for a moment to get himself situated but soon he sighed with relief as he completed the job.  He turned towards the sink but managed to trip over his feet causing him to fall forward.  Instinctively he grabbed for the counter to keep himself upright.  Instead, pain flared up both his arms causing him to sink to his knees.

 

Sam hugged his arms to his middle trying to ride out the pain.  He let himself sink down onto his ass, hissing as his tender back rubbed against the rough wall behind him.  As he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, it suddenly became too much.  Not only couldn’t he go to the bathroom by himself, but now there was no way he could get himself out without assistance. 

 

The hunter bit down on his lip as he stifled the sob that was trying to break free.  It was just too hard.  First Jessica, then his father and Madison and now—he couldn’t even go to the bathroom unless the brother who wanted nothing to do with him helped.  As the room began to narrow, he let his head fall to his chest.  The drugs and exhaustion winning at last to pull him into a troubled sleep.

 

 

Dean watched in disbelief as Bobby’s truck roared down the driveway.  He couldn’t believe the man had actually left.  Of course, the old hunter’s parting words also had him rethinking his whole approach.  He should have known that Sammy would turn this into a chick flick moment. How could he forget after his father died?  It was Sammy who followed him around like a wounded puppy until he finally broke down and talked to the kid.  It was fine if Sam didn’t want to talk to him, but apparently it was against the little brother book of rules for him to want to do the same.

 

He threw the dirty rag beside the porch and turned to climb the stairs.  It was clear he needed to suck it up and talk to his little brother before he did something stupid.  His brother was more than capable of leaving him—but after what the yellow-eyed son of a bitch said, he couldn’t let him.  Bobby and Sammy were right; they were stronger together than apart.

 

The oldest Winchester walked quietly up the stairs towards the room he and Sammy shared.  If his brother was sleeping, he didn’t want to wake him.  However for the first time since the whole demon possession thing had happened, he felt the need to be close to his brother.  It was clear that when Sammy woke, they needed to have a long overdue talk.

 

As he entered the room, he stopped at the sight of the empty bed.  He glanced around and saw Sam’s bag still at the end of the bed where he’d left it, but the slings that had been used to immobilize Sam’s arms were lying on the floor.  “Sammy!”  Dean called out as fear filled him.  His brother could barely walk, how could he have gone anywhere?  More importantly, where in the hell had he gone?

 

For a brief moment he wondered if the yellow-eyed demon had decided to collect Sam after all.  He had agreed to leave Sammy alone in the hotel room but had made it clear it was only a matter of time.  “SAMMY! ANSWER ME NOW DAMN IT!”  Dean yelled as he turned and entered the hallway.  But there was no answer.

 

He ran down the hallway, down the stairs and quickly searched the first floor.  But there was no Sasquatch lounging on the old sofa or sitting in one of Bobby’s wooden kitchen chairs.  The silence in the house set Dean’s teeth on edge.  He pulled open the door and stood on the front porch, his eyes scanned the rusted hulks of cars.  If Sammy had come outside he could be anywhere.

 

Dean jumped down and began to search, calling for his brother periodically but other than the sound of a few crows, there was no response.  He slammed his fist down on the hood of an old Ford.  “Damn it!”  This was all his fault.  Bobby warned him more than once over the past week that he was being stupid.  But he thought his absence would make things easier for Sammy.  Now he saw it for what it really was—he was afraid to see disappointment or worse disgust in the hazel eyes that before had been filled with trust and love. 

 

The oldest Winchester pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Bobby.  _“What’s wrong Dean?”_   Bobby’s gruff voice answered.

 

“He’s gone Bobby!  I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find him.  What if that bastard came looking for him?”  Dean’s voice cracked slightly as he realized with the way Sam was feeling, the yellow-eyed demon might have asked Sam to go and his brother would have agreed.  How could he have lost sight of what was important?

 

 _“…you hear me boy?”_   Bobby’s voice brought Dean out of his thoughts.

 

“He’s gone Bobby—what am I going to do?  I don’t even know where to start searching.”  Dean huffed out as he let himself sink down to his knees.

 

_“I said, did you check the house…”_

 

“Of course I looked in the house!  It’s the first place I looked.  The bed was empty and Sam’s slings were on the floor.  I told you we needed to hide someplace safer.  I should have…”  Dean stopped as Bobby’s angry voice sounded on the other end of the line.

 

_“Damn it boy!  Stop fussin like an old hen and listen.  Did you check all the rooms in the house?  Those drugs he’s on could make him lose is way easy enough.  He may have gone into one of the other bedrooms by mistake…”_

 

Dean wiped his hand down his face.  He’d panicked and hadn’t checked all the bedrooms.  Bobby was right, Sam might just have gotten lost.  “No, but I’ll check them out now.”

 

 _“You do that and once you’ve found the idjit—call me.”_   Bobby instructed before he hung up the phone.

 

The oldest Winchester put his phone back in his pocket and quickly headed back towards the house.  As he entered he decided to start with the downstairs first and then work his way up.  After checking more thoroughly, he headed back up the stairs.  As he walked past the bathroom, he noticed the door was closed.  Normally, it was open unless…

 

“Sammy?”  Dean said softly as he knocked on the door.  There was no answer but that didn’t mean his brother wasn’t behind the door.  “I’m coming in…”  Dean warned as he slowly turned the handle.  The door opened but was stopped by something large lying on the floor.  “SAMMY!”  Dean called more loudly, his concern growing when there was still no response from his sibling.

 

He pushed the door open a little farther so that he could squeeze into the small room.  He could see his brother sitting with his back up against the wall, his head hanging down as he apparently slept.  If it weren’t for the panic he’d experienced over the past hour, he would have taken a picture to use for future blackmail.  But now, all he wanted to do was get his brother back to bed where he could keep an eye on him.

 

Dean gently tapped Sam’s cheek.  “Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.  I’m not losing the family jewels by carrying your heavy ass back to bed.”

 

Sam groaned softly but still didn’t wake.  Dean deepened his voice.  “Wake up Sam!”

 

Hazel eyes snapped open as his brother’s head rose to look up at him.  Sam blinked a few times before he managed to speak.  “Dean?”

 

“Who else would be stuck in a bathroom with you?  Do you think if I help, you can get up?”

 

Sam looked around as if he just realized where he was.  A slow blush rose on pale cheeks as he nodded.  “I can do it, just help me up?”

 

It took some maneuvering and more than one curse word from both brothers before Dean managed to get his brother back into the bed.  He gently placed Sam’s arms back in the slings, fluffed the pillows and pressed him back into the bed.  It didn’t appear that Sam was any worse for his unauthorized trip.

 

“What were you thinking Sam?”  Dean finally asked as he watched his brother try to get comfortable in the bed.

 

“I was thinking I had to pee Dean.” Sam huffed.  “And before you say anything, I did call for you and Bobby but no one answered.  Besides, it’s not like I disappeared or anything.  I just went down the hall…”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he got his emotions under control.  “You scared me Sammy.  I came up here to check on you and you were gone…”

 

“And you thought I left?  How Dean?”  Sam looked down at his arms with a raised eyebrow.  “Besides, why would you care anyway?  I’m surprised you haven’t left me with Bobby and continued to hunt.”

 

The older hunter moved to sit on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Sam’s thigh.  He noticed his brother was trying to hide the slight flinch his touch caused.  But this time he wasn’t going to leave.  They had to get this under control before Sam really did decide to leave.

 

“Look Sammy, I know I haven’t been around much but I just thought you’d get better without me around to remind you of what—well of what I did to you…”  Dean managed to get out as he looked down at the floor.  He couldn’t look at Sam and see the disgust that should be there.  He jumped when Sam bumped his back with his knee.

 

“It wasn’t you Dean.  How many times do I have to tell you?  Would you be better off if I leave?”  Sam asked quietly.

 

“No Sammy!  Why would you think that?”  Dean asked as he glanced up and saw understanding in the hazel eyes that looked back at him. 

 

“Well I shot you—more than once as I recall.  So maybe if I left, you wouldn’t have to remember what I did to you…”  Sam cocked his head and looked at Dean before he looked down at his own lap.  “Besides, if I hadn’t been so wrapped up with my feelings over Madison, I would have been there to back you up.”

 

Dean sighed.  “Bobby’s right—we’re both idjits.”  He watched as Sam looked up at him.  “The demon would have gotten to me no matter what either one of us did.  The bastard was out for revenge and it was just bad luck that he found me.  I’m sorry that I wasn’t here for you Sammy but I honestly thought it would make your recovery easier.  I mean, how can you even look at me after what happened?”

 

Sam sighed.  “You’re my brother Dean and I know you’d never hurt me.  I trust you with my life.  Sure I still have nightmares and I’d be lying if I said I’m totally over what happened.  But I can’t do this without you Dean…”

 

The hunter stood and smirked.  “Did you just say you loved me Samantha?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

 

“You did!  You professed your love for me!  That’s just so romantic!  What’s next?  Do we shop for rings?”  Dean asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

 

Sam smiled.  “Well since we’re heading for California—we could get married…”

 

Dean started to respond but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.  “Shit, I forgot to call Bobby!”  He quickly answered the phone.

 

 _“I’m gonna assume that you found the other idjit and have had a long talk instead of calling me back to let me know you were both okay…if not, just remember I brought my shot gun with me!”_   Bobby growled.

 

Dean quickly filled Bobby in while Sam chuckled in the background.  They still had some healing to do, but Bobby was right.  Together they could get through anything.

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

Dean lowered the smoking gun and looked at the smile on the yellow-eyed demon’s face as he sparked and began to collapse to the ground.  He felt a chill run down his spine as he saw a single word form on the demon’s lips.

 

“Predictable!”

 

**The End!**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’d like to thank Nanoks for her wonderful artwork and allowing me to take her plot bunny and run with it. Also a big thanks to my beta dragonsblueeye for her patience in not only listening to my concerns over plot, but also helping to make the story flow. I hope the story is all that you wanted Nanoks and that others enjoy it as well.


End file.
